Blood
by Obsessiveangel
Summary: Part one of the Blood Trilogy. what happens after Jin, Steve and Lars come back from a mission only to bring bad news of the disappearance of Hwoarang? Set after KOIFT 6 and during 7.


HIHI. Basically. This is the Blood Trilogy. Here's what will happen if our favourite Korean were to get controlled by the devil.

Background info: This is really my own idea. The school is actually a new way Heihachi has decided to use to choose the new contestants of KOIFT. Experienced fighters were teachers and younger ones had to come as top 40+ to be accepted into KOIFT.

Disclaimer: Tsk ^^ tekken doesn't belong to me... Or else, Hwoarang would win I swear!

Sorry in advance if there's any mistakes here... There'll be a lot I swear. Typed this in my phone. We all know how annoying the iPhone auto-correct and keyboard can get. :(

**Prologue**

The demon looked at his helpless victim and smirked. He would definitely get the Zaibatsu now, with Jin's best friend in his clutches and the Azazel in his power.

The Korean victim squirmed in pain and tried to stand up, only to fall when his legs gave way. "Give it up already, idiot. Escape is impossible," the demon growled in amusement.

His victim snarled and struggled to crawl away. His whole body was engulfed in pain and his clothes were soaked with his blood, making them as red as his hair. Panting heavily, he forced himself not to give up. He pictured his Monacan girlfriend waiting for him back at the Academy. "Lili..." he whimpered her name, determined not to make her worry.

The demon smirked and grabbed the Korean by his collar. "You're still worried about her? You've gotta be kidding me..." he sighed. The Korean snarled and attempted kicking him, only to fail terribly. The demon laughed maliciously. "She's a rich kid. Rich kids are all sluts. They WON'T go for commoners like us." With a last sigh, he dropped the Korean redhead. "Look, it won't be long before you can run back Master Baek and your... 'Beloved' Lili, Hwoarang. Just, after Jin gives me the Zaibatsu... Until then, I have all authority over you," he continued, matter-of-factly. Hwoarang growled, "Jin will never do that. You're the last person he'd give the Zaibatsu to, Kazuya Mishima." The demon turned away, hiding his smirk. "We shall see..."

LILI POV

Blinking my eyes open, I tried to get accustomed to the bright light shining into my room. Morning already! I grinned. Today was the day the guys would be back from their hunt for Azzazel. It had been like... Two weeks since I last saw my boyfriend and I'm missing him so much.

My boyfriend, Hwoarang. I bet you'll be wondering how that happened, huh? A rich snobby brat like me and a bad biker boy like him? Me too. Well, what do they say? Opposites attract. His amber eyes and blazing red hair, complimenting his brawny features as he flashes me his boyish grin... He just melts me inside. We stared of hating each other for the first month after Tekken Academy started. But well, hatred breeds the strongest of love. I fell for him... And he fell for me. I practically died when he asked me out. And now, he's out there fighting for the survival of the world. Today he'd be back... I couldn't wait to jump into his arms and kiss him.

"LILIIIIIIII! YOU REMEMBER WHAT DAY TODAY IS?" Xiao Yu practically jumped on me, squealing. I nodded eagerly. Asuka looked at us with a 'you-gotta-be-kidding-me' expression. I raised my eyebrow at her, mouthing "Steve" and making her blush madly. Yepp. My rival dating my boyfriend's best friend. Xiao giggled and turned back to me. "I can't wait to see Jin!" she squealed again. "Me too. I can't wait for Hwoarang to be back!" I agreed. Asuka was looking around the chalet. "Hey, where's Alisa? Isn't she gonna greet Lars?" she wondered aloud.

As if on cue, Alisa flew in from out open back door. "They're back!" she cheered. The three of us stared at her in glee. "What are we waiting for? Last one to the carpark's the unfaithful girl!" Xiao beamed, dashing off. Asuka, Alisa and I followed her. We ran to the carpark, in time to see Jin climbing out of the car, bruised and exhausted. "JIN!" Xiao screamed in joy and hugged him. Lars and Steve came out. I noticed that they all looked upset. "Steve... Good to have you back..." Asuka greeted him while Alisa hugged Lars.

I frowned. "Where's Hwo?" Steve turned to me with troubled eyes. "Hwoarang..." Steve mumbled. I looked at him in confusion. "Hwoarang is..." Lars stopped midway in his sentence. "Is...?" I asked. "DEAD?" Xiao gasped, causing Jin to smack her head. "Of course not," Jin snarled. "THEN WHERE IS HE?" I screamed. "No idea," Lars sighed. My eyes widened. No it can't be. He went missing? No. No. No. Not my Hwoarang. He... He won't leave! Tears streamed down my face. "No... He won't leave..." I whispered. "He didn't leave. He got... Abducted by Azzazel," Lars corrected. WHAT? That's worse... He's definitely as good as dead now... I fell to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. "No. No. No... NOOOOOO! WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM?" I yelled at Jin. "We tried, Lili..." Steve calmly sighed.

"What's going on here? Ahhh.. I see. You're back, Jin. So how was your mission?" It was Baek, the school headmaster. "Terrible. Azzazel got away and there's worse news," Jin reported professionally. Baek looked at him questionably. Seriously. What kind of master doesn't realize that his apprentice is missing? Jin bit his lip, trying to figure out how to break the news to Hwoarang's foster father. Baek frowned. "Where's Hwoarang?" Silence... Baek nodded solemnly. "I see... He didn't make it back..." With a sigh, he turned to walk back to the teachers' dormitory. "We were attacked by Kazuya and G-corp!" Lars blurted out. Baek stopped. "They... Took him, I think. I'm not really sure. Kazuya was just fighting with him and poof! They teleported away..." he continued. "So there is that slim chance he's alive..." Baek sighed, in relief. "It's still slim. Like what? 0.5%?" Steve burst out in anger. "When I see that Kazuya... I'll murder him with my own hands!" he snarled, staring at his hands. "Didn't know you were gay for him..." Asuka flatly commented, attempting to liven up the mood a little. Baek nodded. "You guys go get some rest now."

HWOARANG POV

I coughed again, spluttering out more blood. "Sad life you got there..." I heard a voice. I turned and face Anna with blazing eyes. "You might want to shut up..." I threatened. "Oh please. Who's the one being locked up?" she purred. I rolled my eyes. "So... You interested in fun for tonight?" she asked seductively. Hanging out in pubs and with my gangmates in the past, I heard that quite a lot and clearly understood what she was referring to. Sex. You gotta be kidding me. I groaned. "Oh come on... You look... Experienced..." she whined. My eyes widened and I gave her a withering look. "No way... You? A virgin? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" she laughed. She was literally rolling on the floor with laughter. Then I saw the keys at her belt. I needed to act fast. I walked to the bars of my cell. "You believed that?" I snorted and gave her my trademark grin. Girls always fall for that, especially Lili. It worked on Anna too. She smirked and unlocked me cell and walked in. I pinned her against the wall, running my hands down her back. I pressed myself against her and moved to her neck. My hands trailed along her belt, feeling for the keys. Got them. I immediately grabbed them. Anna pushed me onto the bed and climbed on me. Uh-oh. Now what. I pulled her onto the mattress and climbed on her.

I stared at Anna, trying to plan my next move. This was really starting to disgust me. I had no intention of doing something with someone twice my age. Anna started to unbutton my shirt. Hell no. No. No. No. I can't lose my virginity to HER. I'm being unfaithful to Lili. I acted to instinct. I grabbed the dagger she kept at her thigh and plunged it deep down her throat. I stared at the lifeless body of the whore. "Sorry..." I whimpered timidly. I never intended to murder anyone. I bit my lip my shut my eyes. No time to think about what has happened. Time to escape. I found more dagger and a revolver on Anna and I took them all. I rushed to the exit.

I ran as fast as I could, ignoring my earlier fatigue and injuries. It was hard though. I just got to the exit of the prison when I collapsed to the ground. I struggled to stand up. Just. Got. To. Get. Out. I gritted my teeth. I unlocked the metal door of the prison. It took me all my strength to open it but I managed to and kept on running. To my relief, I was only in the forest near my school. I had no energy to run all the way back. Plus, it would have take at least a day. I found a cave to seek refuge it. I rushed it. I could only pray that G-corp would not track me here.

LILI POV

I brushed my hair and stated at the reflection. I looked like a zombie, lifeless. I squeezed my eyes shut, imagining Hwo's face in my mind. "You bloody falcon..." I whispered the nickname I gave him when we dated. I opened my eyes and stared at my outfit. White dress with matching boots and a bracelet on my right wrist. I looked at the charm attached to my bracelet. It was from Hwoarang on our one year anniversary. There was 'L&H' engraved on the pink heart. I kissed the charm. I did my hair into two half pigtails and left the rest down. Hwoarang always used to tease me about acting cute when I tied my hair like this. I applied my make up but I felt no reason in doing so. Yeah sure, I'm going graduation. But what's the use? Hwoarang ain't here.

There was a knock on my door. I frowned and opened it in confusion. "Jin? Dude, your date's room is upstairs," I sighed when I saw the Kazama outside my door. He chuckled a little. "I'm not here for that Lili... May I come in?" he asked politely. I nodded. Stepping aside and letting him. "So what's up?" I asked. "Hwoarang is dead..." Jin sighed. My eyes widened. "Kazuya called me. He said that Hwo killed Anna and he sent his troops to kill Hwo," Jin continued. I burst into tears. "Lili, don't cry just yet. The school doesn't know about this... Yet. Come for graduation. Act normally. We don't know how true this is for now," Jin advised. I looked at him and sighed. "I... Got to go... I mean, Xiao's waiting. Don't be late. I heard that the top three's from my chalet," Jin added, his eyes gleaming. After Jin left, I redid my ruined make up and tried to think through what had happened. Jin was right. Kazuya only said that he sent his troops after Hwoarang. That didn't mean he's dead. The Hwo I knew would never give up. I walked to the glass door and stated at the pool at the back yard of my chalet. "Please be safe... Soar like the falcon you are and come back to me safe, Blood Talon..."

One Direction's What Makes You Beautiful was blasting and the dance floor was coming alive when I stepped into the hall. I saw my friends having fun. I guess they were trying to forget what had happened. Xiao waved at me. I grinned at her and Jin at the punch table. Jin gave me a knowing look. I sighed and smiled. "Haiya Lil!" Julia greeted me with Christie beside her. I have them both a hug. "Hey Jules, hey Chris! How's the party?" I asked. "Hell yeah! It's awesome, babe!" Christie cheered. Before we could discuss anymore, Baek went on stage. "Greetings my students. Welcome to the graduation ceremony! I am really grateful for all of you who have showed up," Baek greeted. "Firstly, can we show appreciation to all our teachers? Jun, Nina, Bruce, Kazuya," and he listed down all the teachers. I could sense the hatred in his voice when he said Kazuya. "And lastly, Anna, who is too busy to attended this ceremony..." Jin and I exchanged knowing glances. Well yeah, she's busy seducing devils in hell now. "I'm proud to announce that we have received 100% pass! And now, the top 3 students. Surprisingly, they all are from chalet 316..." Baek announced. People cheered. 316 was the most popular chalet with the top four sexiest KOIFT boys in it, Jin, Steve, Lars and Hwo.

"You people wanna guess who's in third place?" Baek asked. "STEVE STEVE STEVE STEVE STEVE!" everyone cheered Steve's name. Julia, Christie and I joined in. Baek smiled, "Come up here Fox!" Steve grinned and ran up the stage. He took the mic from Baek. "Erm... Hi guys. I just want to... Thank... All of you, my friends and my teachers for this... I mean, your support have helped me a lot... And... There's one person. His consistent support and motivation would be most probably why I am here after like, failing my first few exams... And that would be... Hwoarang. He's like... The best friend one could ever ask for and I really grieve for him," Steve said. The hall fell quiet. Hwoarang was well loved by the whole school. His cheerfulness always brought joy and laughter to our school.

"Okay... Steve. Err... Thanks... I guess... Now... Who's second?" Baek asked. "LARSSSSSSSS!" som fan girls stared screaming. "Well, I have no idea as Heihachi only told me that they came from 316... And second place goes to... Wait... JIN KAZAMA?" Baek gasped. Silence engulfed the place... "HECK YEAH LARS BEAT JIN!" some random girl screamed. Jin walked up the stage. Baek passed him his results. "I'm not gonna say anything. I just want my whole clique up here. Can the seven..." Jin stopped and sighed before continuing, "the six of you please come up... Baek, you may continue announcing." The few of us joined him upstage and Baek took the mic from him. "Jin what's going on?" Asuka asked her cousin. "I want us to be the ones who collect the next results," he replied flatly. "Why? Can't Lars take for himself?" Alisa asked. It was Steve who spoke, "I think I see where you're headed Jin... The person who got first place is not Lars, right?" Jin remained silent as Baek had already started speaking. "And our top student is..." Baek slowly peeled off the envelope's seal while everyone else cheered Lars' name. "... Hwoarang..." Baek read out.

HWOARANG POV

I was awoken by a familiar roar. Azzazel! I peeped out. The sun was setting... I must have slept the whole day. There he was... And to make stuff worse. Aww.. hell no. He spotted me. With a roar he lunged at me and I skillfully avoided. I started running towards the school. It was going to be a long run but I had to try. Why did the school have to be surrounded by a freaking jungle. I grumbled as I ducked branches and jumped over roots. I must not give up... Azzazel was closing up on me. I glanced at my watch. Another fifteen minutes to school. I ran until... Ouch. I tripped over a branch and fell flat on my face. Azzazel picked me up upside down and stared at me. "Erm... Hi?" I greeted him. Azzazel roared and flew up. "ARGH. DAMN. EFF YOU AZZAZEL. PUT ME DOWNNNNN!" I wailed. Yeah. Phobia of heights. Growling, the beast spun around in the air and threw me down. Awww hell no. I thought I was gonna fall and break my neck.

I landed in pain on something hard. It took me a while to realize that I was already at the school. I looked down and realized that I had fallen of Marduk's car. He's gonna kill me for the damages. Azzazel landed a few feet away and roar. "You wanna fight?" I yelled. Grabbing two daggers, I sneered, "So be it!" I threw the daggers at him. It hit his eye. Oh yeah! Bullseye! Azzazel roared a fired a lazer beam. I panicked but managed to jump out of the way. The lazer beam hit Marduk's car instead. Azzazel picked me up telekinetically and tried to strangle me. Of course, I struggled but as time passes I got more weary due to my injuries. I felt my body going limp and I only stared at Azzazel weakly, prepared for death. Suddenly, there was an explosion. Remember how I said the lazer beam hit Marduk's car? Well, yeah. The force of the explosion caused Azzazel to fall over and I got thrown. I felt myself crashing into a window and landed in some party.

The music stopped and I sensed everyone staring at me. But that wasn't any of my concern. I clutched my arm and rested a while, waiting for Azzazel to reappear. "HWOARANG!" that voice... I turned toward it. "Lili..." I whispered. I looked around. The whole school was there, staring at me in confusion. I just crashed into the graduation ceremony. Lili ran to me and hugged me tightly, sobbing. I hugged her back. "I thought you were dead!" she sobbed. I kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter. Before I could speak, Azzazel came in roaring, followed by G-corp troops. I heard a malicious laugh behind me. "Well done escaping, Hwoarang. But sadly, G-corp is gonna have to take you back... For murdering Anna..." Kazuya smirked. "He killed Anna?" someone gasped. The hall was soon filled with silent murmurs which Kazuya ignored. "You got two choices. Turn yourself in or fight till your death," Kazuya continued. I struggled to stand on shaky knees and pulled out my stolen revolver. Kazuya smirked, "Very well then..."

"NO!" Lili screamed. "I won't let you kill yourself!" I blinked at her. "Stay out of this Lil..." I pleaded. "No! No, you Blpody Falcon. No! You can't fight them and win... It's impossible..." she whispered, cupping my face in her hands. "I don't wanna turn myself in..." I replied, closing my eyes and enjoying her touch. She leaned forward. "I didn't say that either," she added mischievously before giving me a kiss. Her soft lips on mine was enough to strengthen me. "Awww..." the whole school cooed, along with the G-corp troops while Azzazel made some sort of grunting noise. "Oh please..." Kazuya sighed, doing a facepalm.

I got an idea... But would it work? If anything were to go wrong, I'd be dead. It was worth the try though. I pulled Lili towards me and pointed the gun at her temple. "Hwoarang...?" she gasped. I bit my lip. "Put down your weapons or she dies," I ordered. The troops immediately dropped all their weapons. Kazuya snarled, "Wtf! You won't shoot!" I tightened my grip on the gun pulling the trigger a bit. Lili stiffened and whimpered. "HWOARANG!" Asuka screamed and pulled my elbow. I struggled free from her grip, accidentally pulling the trigger. Lili screamed,

Lili POV 

No no no. This did not just happen... Hwoarang... He did not shoot me. I grabbed my injured arm in disbelief. No no no. Hwoarang tightened his grip as I struggled to break free. "If anybody does anything silly, I'll shoot her... Dead this time!" he growled. I could've sense the desperation and panic in his voice. Hwoarang looked around. Grabbing my injured hand, he pulled me to the exit. "Come on. We gotta get outta there," he urged. We ran for a while. My head was spinning and the pain was overwhelming me. Hwoarang pushed me into a room and sat me on a bed. I looked around and realized we were in the clinic.

"Stay here.." he ordered. I clutched my hand and nodded, in fear and pain. After a while, he came and sat beside. He inspected the injury and started cleaning the blood. "I'm gonna to have to take out the bullet. It's gonna hurt... A lot," he whispered. I winced as he used a pair of tweezers to pull out the bullet, whimpering and digging my nails into his thighs. "There, done," he sounded more relieved as he bandaged my arms.

We sat in silence before he pulled me into a embrace. "Lili... I'm sorry..." he whispered. "That was an accident... I didn't want to hurt you." I pulled away and stared at his bruised face. "You're in a worse condition than I am..." I murmured, caressing his face. I unbuttoned his tattered shirt. "You idiot, you're gonna die of blood loss..." I chided. His body was filled with injuries. "We better do something!" I went to search for more bandaged but Hwoarang pulled me back onto his lap. "No... It's okay," he whispered. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped at him. Hwoarang pulled me into a kiss. "Hwoarang... Please..." I pulled away. "It's okay Lili. No matter what, I'm gonna end up dying. I got to get out of this school or it may pose as a danger to everyone here. The G-corp's gonna get me eventually... If I surrender, they'll kill me after questioning me... I rather die fighting. So... Please... Don't bother... I just want to spend time with you," he murmured as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Okay... What ever you want, you Bloody Falcon..."

HWOARANG POV

Lili was fast asleep, leaning on my bare chest. I knew it wouldn't be safe to stay here. I quickly got dressed and put Lili's clothes on her. Careful not to wake her, I carried her to her dorm. She didn't have any keys with her so I had no choice but to knock and pray that someone reasonable would answer the door. I imagined Asuka opening and screaming at the whole world to gather there and beating me up before she interrogates me. Luckily, it was Xiao Yu who opened. Her eyes widened when he saw Lili.

"She's still alive. Please let me in," I pleaded. "Okay... But you gotta be silent. Or else Suka'll chase you out," Xiao instructed. I nodded and went to Lili's room to lay her down. "What's going on Hwo?" she asked. "I gotta go... Staying here just puts all of you into trouble..." I replied. "But... Why'd you shoot Lili?" she asked, realizing that I still had the revolver in my hand and could shoot her anytime. "It was an accident. If Suka... If she hadn't fucking jumped at me!" I growled. I sighed. Planting a kiss on Lili's lips, I walked out with Xiao following me. "Guess I can't convince you to stay, huh? Bet Lili's tried that. In that case, I wish you the best of luck, my friend," she whispered, giving me a slight kiss on my lips and a small hug. I nodded as I walked out. Xiao had been my second friend in KOIFT. Back in the past everyone hated me. Only she and Steve tried to talk to me.

I stared at the door to my own chalet. Might as well go and change. I surprisingly still had the keys to the chalet. I unlocked the door and stepped in. To my dismay, my three roommates were still up and they glared at me with hostility. "What are you doing here?" Lars asked. I was too tired to argue. "What? Can't a man grab a change of clothes?" I sighed. "No... Unless you explain..." "No," I cut Steve off. "Oh so you can shoot our friend, who also happens to be your girlfriend and then come barging in here expecting us to be nice to you? And where is Lili anyway?" Jin asked. "She's in her chalet. Look here Kazama. I DIDN'T WANT TO SHOOT LILI. IT WAS ALL A BLOODY ACT! IT WAS YOUR FUCKING COUSIN WHO DID IT. DID I ASK HER TO JUMP ON ME? NO. NOW, I WANNA COME HERE TO CHANGE BEFORE LEAVING I GET THIS? WHAT A WAY TO THANK ME FOR SAVING YOUR LIVES!" I shouted. Jin's eyes widened. I hadn't called him Kazama in a long time. The three of them stared at me in silence. I relaxed. "Please... Just leave me alone..." I pleaded.

"Rang... Where're you going?" Steve asked timidly. "Somewhere... I can't stay here," I sighed. "You're gonna be on the run forever, Rang. You killed Anna and took Lili as a hostage. It's all over the news... You're... Wanted," Lars informed, looking at the TV. "And you had to kill Anna... Though my theory is that she tried to rape you when you were in your cell and you murdered her to safeguard your virginity and steal her keys..." Jin stated. Damn you Jin. How'd you know so much? "No, I can't read your mind Hwoarang. But I'm not your best friend for no reason," Jin added. Fuck you Jin. "And nope. I have no intention of fucking you. I'm straight."

I bathed and changed into a pair of denim jeans, white t-shirt and a black hoodie. I threw in some clothes ints a backpack. When I walked out, Jin threw me his bike keys. "You need something to travel around on. Your bike exploded anyway. I can afford a new one," he told. I smiled slightly. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. "OPEN THE DOOR" Kazuya! Lars pulled me towards the back door and shoved me out. "Good luck. May we meet again," he whispered before closing the door. I ran to the carpark and hopped on Jin's bike. I rode away, never looking back.

LILI POV 

-a few months later at KOIFT 7-

I kicked Marduk for one last time and he fell flat to the ground, unconscious. I had won my second match. I giggled as I squealed in delight when all my fans cheered me on. "Well done, Lili," Steve greeted me and passed me a towel and a bottle. "Thanks Steve!" I beamed. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed the new competitor, Blood, looking at us. "Hey, Steve, doesn't Blood gives you the creeps?" I asked him. Steve nodded. "Tell me about it. But he's moves are scary. I don't wanna face him in a match... He kinda fights like Rang..." "Yeah. Except he's like a gloomier version of Hwoarang... I miss that Bloody Falcon," I sighed.

We met Jin and Xiao Yu outside. Jin was sitting on the floor, injured and battered. "Steve! Lili! You won't believe it! Jin got thrashed in a battle with Blood!" Xiao panicked. "What?" the two of us gasped. No way. No one could defeat Jin... "Well, yeah... Damn, that guy just reminds me too much of Hwo!" he spat. "Do you think he knows where Hwoarang is? Maybe Hwoarang trained him?" I suggested. "Great! So we can kidnap him and interrogate!" Steve cheered. We looked at him with wide eyes. "Relax, I got a plan..."

HWOARANG POV

Walking around in a building wearing a hood and sunglasses is not cool. It's retarded. What's even more retarded? I'm fighting in KOIFT under the alias Blood. Hell, I need a fucking alias to cover up my alias. What the shit... Anyway, I just could not help admiring Lili from afar. Her fighting has improved alot. She could effortlessly thrash Marduk whom I had to save her from when we started falling for each other. I missed her. I was still madly in love with her but I couldn't risk revealing my identity to anyone... I had a task at hand. I needed to kill Kazuya. I needed my freedom. But I needed. I just needed to hear her voice.

I took out my Blackberry and called her phone. "Hwoarang...?" I heard her voice on the end of the line. "Hwoarang? Hello? When... What... How? WHERE ARE YOU YOU BLOODY FALCON?" she burst into tears. No no no. Don't cry... Just... Say my name Lili... I stayed silent wishing that I could reply. Suddenly, "the next battle between Nina and Julia is about to begin!" a voice boomed over the intercom. Lili stopped crying. Damn. There was an awkward silence. "So you're here, huh? I will find you... Blood knows something... I'm sure about that. Just you wait... I'll find you... I love you, Rang," she whispered. I couldn't take it anymore. "I love you too, Lili," I whispered and hung up. I'm in big trouble now.

I went back to my room. As I stepped in, I sensed the presence of others. I looked around. Was I just being too paranoid after that call? I walked to the balcony and stared at the city below. It seemed so peaceful. I wanted to be part of the world again. To be able to be free. To have the right to show my face. I'm a wanted man now. I can't risk exposing my identity. No matter what the cost. Out of nowhere, someone placed a rag over my mouth. I tried to struggle free but my captor was quite strong. To make matters worse, there was another person who went to kick me in the balls. Ouch. The rag must have has chloroform on it. I fell into nothingness.

LILI POV 

"Suka, that kick was unnessary," Steve stated. Asuka beamed and shrugged. "Come on! Let's take a look at his face!" I suggested. Asuka shook her head. "You know what's more fun? We bring him to a room, tie him up like a hostage, point a gun at his head and ask him to show us his face," Asuka grinned. Steve smirked. "I'm with Suka." I nodded also. This was going to be fun!

We dragged him to Jin's room. Since he was the host, his room was like a small 3 bedroom apartment. We cuffed Blood's leg to the chair we made him sit on. Now we gotta wait for him to wake up.

It was not long before he groaned, "What happened?" His voice was similar to Rang's. Asuka pointed a pistol at his forehead. Blood turned and looked at the pistol. "That's mine. I'd like to have it back thank you very much," he stated. "Nah-uh. Till you show us your face!" she smirked. Blood nodded. "I'm pretty sure this isn't the only reason why i'm handcuffed to a chair... So what's up?" he shrugged. "Well, tell about Hwoarang... Is he your mentor?" Steve asked. "Nope." "THEN? Seriously. You beat Jin, you fight like Hwoarang, you ACT like him to... EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU IS SOME WHAT SIMILAR TO

HIM!" I screamed. "Looks like the first and second questions have the same and now huh..." Blood sighed. Asuka clicked the pistol. "DO. IT," she growled. Blood sighed and did as he was told. The whole room gasped. "H-Hwaorang?"

"Damn..." he murmured, looking down. Lars jerked his chin up. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. "Let me go!" Hwoarang insisted, trying to push Lars away. Jin rolled his eyes and handcuffed Hwo's hands to the back. "Hey!" Hwoarang whined. Lars moved his hand to Hwoarang's neck. "Before I strangle you..." he threatened. "I'm hear to kill him okay? HE NEEDS TO DIE. I WANT MY FUCKING FREEDOM!" Hwoarang snarled. Lars seemed satisfied with Hwoarang's answer. He pushed Hwo away, causing Hwo's head to hit the backrest of the chair. Hwoarang whimpered in pain. "Relax... He's still Hwoarang. Stop treating him like a hostage even though he is one," Alisa tried to calm Lars down. Jin uncuffed Hwoarang's leg. "Kazama... Let me go..." Hwoarang snarled. Jin ignored him.

Steve and I stared at him. "H-Hwoarang?" I whispered. His eyes widened. "Lili..." I rushed to hug him. The cuffs prevented him from hugging me back. I stared into his eyes. "I missed you Hwoarang! You left without a word... You ignore my calls, my texts... I thought you didn't love me anymore!" I cried. Hwoarang looked at me silently. "Sorry..." he whispered. "Couldn't you have told us at least? Aren't we supposed to be friends?" Xiao asked. "It's too risky Xiao... If Kazuya found out, I'd be killed," he replied.

HWOARANG POV

There was an awkward silence. Well, it was awkward anyway. There I was, secret revealed and handcuffed like a hostage by my own friends. I felt so fucking naked. "Can you guys lemme go now? I would like to hug Lili..." I sighed. "Right," Suka unlocked the cuffs. I rubbed my wrists. "Lili..." I whispered and pulled her into a kiss. I dug my nails into her back as she tugged at my hair, kissing passionately, our tongues sliding over each other. We pulled away panting.

I pulled on my hood. "You finally beat me," Jin commented. I nodded. I couldn't really be bothered about our intense rivalry for the moment. Survival was my biggest mission at hand. I took the pistol from Asuka and headed towards the door. "So you're gonna continue with this charade?" Steve called to him. I turned my head slightly. "Yes. This incident never happened. As far as you should be concerned, Hwoarang is dead... And Blood is here for vengeance," I replied. After a final glance at Lili, I slipped on my sunglasses and ran to my room.

I threw myself on my bed. Damn my cover has been blown. I glanced at my watch. 3am... I need to rest. I got a match tomorrow... Against Master Baek. I sighed. And tried to fall asleep. I must have been really tired. Or maybe it was the after effects of the chloroform.

The cheers of the fans were deafening. I stared at Master. He hadn't recognize me. The match began. Master attempted to kick me. I dodged the kick and delivered a powerful kick to his back. I was ruthless in my battles. I didn't care if my opponent lived or died. All I care about survival. Fucking survival. I never realized this inhumane part of me existed. I guess Blood had overcome Hwoarang. Blood, this murderous, revengeful, demonic me. I was a demon, without unique powers. I was feelingless. Not a pang of guilt stirred in me as I delivered a fatal blow to his stomach, immediately knocking him out. Without a second glass, I exited the ring just like I have done in all other matches and went straight to my room.

LILI POV

He was merciless. He was a devil. He was Blood. He won Baek with a perfect score. But the last hit he give could have well killed the old man. All of his fans were supporting him. The seven of us gasped. The man he beat up wasn't any random old man. He was his master, Baek Doo San. Blood almost killed him. I pushed pas the crowd, ignoring the calls of my friends. I ran to Blood's room just to meet him outside.

"HWOARANG!" I yelled. "Don't call me that," he snapped, pulling out his sunglasses. "What's gotten into you? You almost killed alot of people!" I snarled. He stayed silent. "I have no choice, Lili... People have to fear me..." he whispered, looking at me and cupping my face in his hands. He leaned forward. I hesitated as our lips almost touched. Frowning, I pushed him away. "Get away from me you bastard!" I shrieked. Blood's eyes widened and the looked hurt. "Lili...?" "STAY AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!" I screamed. "But... I thought you loved me!" he protested. "I LOVE HWOARANG. NOT BLOOD! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE SAME PERSON!" with that I dashed away. I leaned at the wall a distance away, crying and wondering if he'd come after me. He didn't. I heard a yell... It sounded like him. I ran to his room. He wasn't there. Only a pool of blood lay there.

HWOARANG POV 

I blinked my eyes open. My whole body ached. I looked around. I was chained to a wall. Kazuya stepped into the filthy cell. He gripped my face and turned me to face him. Damn... Why were Lars and Kazuya both fucking rough? Kazuya's grip tightened, causing me to let out a slight whimper. "Hwoarang... I finally found you," he snarled. "So where is it?" "Where is what?" I asked weakly. "The diamonds. That you stole from Anna. They have the power to summon the Azzazel from his death..." Kazuya snapped. "I didn't steal any diamonds!" I insisted. Kazuya punched me in the stomach and i spat out blood. Kazuya raised his eyebrow but I shook my head. Kazuya snarled and punched my jaw. He grabbed my throat. "Where is the pistol?" The pistol? Kazuya snarled and slammed my head into the wall. Blood trickled down the sides of my head. I groaned in pain. "I'll be back!" Kazuya spat.

My shoulders ached. My jaws were bleeding. My head hung limply. The pistol... I could tell Kazuya where the pistol is... And be free forever. Or, I could let him kill me and not tell him where the pistol was. Right now, I felt conflicting emotions. I felt Blood and Hwoarang both prodding at me. They were like my conscience. Blood was saying that I should turn it over to him. But Hwoarang wanted me to sacrifice. I looked at the ceiling. Lili's words rang in my ears, "I LOVE HWOARANG, NOT BLOOD!" Not Blood... Hwoarang, not Blood... I bit my lip, till there were some scarlet droplets on my lip. Very well, Lili.

Kazuya came back, with a dagger in his hands. He straddled my legs and grabbed my chin again. "Well? It's not in your room..." he snarled. "Where is it?" I felt a sharp pain on my left cheek. Kazuya had sliced it. "I don't know..." I murmured. Kazuya plunged the dagger into my thigh. I whimpered. "I don't know!" Kazuya started to twist the around in my thigh, cutting more of me. "I donno!" I cried out in pain. I felt a sharp pain in my abdominal area. I looked down. Kazuya had stabbed me. I coughed out blood as Kazuya laughed maliciously, "Don't worry. I didn't hit anything. You won't die." Kazuya uncuffed me. "If you win this match, I'll let you go." I was unable to successfully hit him. It wasn't long before I found myself getting thrashed by him. Kazuya was aiming at the places where I was already hurting. Especially my stomach. With every punch, the wound got larger. I cried out in pain. Kazuya turned me over onto my stomach. He started mercilessly slashing at my back. I cried out as the blade sliced my skin. I struggled to throw him off my back. But with every movement I made, he pressed the blade harder. I begged. I screamed. I cried. All I wanted him to do was stop. To end my life. I didn't want to live through this suffering. "Please... Kill... Me..." I pleaded as a tear streamed down my face. "I'll let you go... If you kill Blood that is. As long Blood's in KOIFT, I won't be able to win..." I didn't reply. I was too weak to so I let myself fall into darkness.

LILI POV 

Jin, Lars, Steve and I snuck into the 'dungeon'. The place where the tournament is bein held at used to be a palace. We figured that Kazuya had found Hwoarang and taken him into the dungeon. We walked in silence, looking at the place. "I don't think Kazuya's here..." Jin murmured. He was always right. We relaxed a bit. We finally came across an occupied cell. I shot the lock with Hwoarang's pistol. We rushed it. "BLOOD!" Steve called. He was unconscious. It was hard to see him in the darkness. "Come on! We've gotta go!" Jin urged us. Steve carried Hwoarang as I led the way out. We ran to Hwoarang's room and lay him on his bed. We gasped as we finally took a look at him. His face was bruised and cut, his lips were swollen and bleeding, he had random stab marks everywhere and his back was red. "Lili, clean his wound. We'd go look for medicine." Lars said.

I stared at him. How was I going to do that while he was unconscious? As if on cue, he started to stir and whimper. His eyes slit open. After realizing where he was, his eyes widened. He sat up but only to fall back down on the bed. I walked towards him and helped him up. Hwoarang whimpered in pain. His white bedsheets were soaked with his blood. "Lili... Kill me..." he whispered. "What?" I gasped. "Kill... Me... I can't stand this. The pain. The torture. The suffering. The confinement. Everything. I want to be free..." he picked up the pistol and continued, "There's something here that Kazuya cannot get. He should not get it. Please, make sure he doesn't for me..." Hwoarang pressed the gun to his temple. "I love you, Lili..." he whispered and started to pull the trigger. I panicked and pushed his hand away. He ended up shooting the bed frame instead. I pulled the gun from him.

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed and hugged him tightly. Hwoarang whimpered. His body must have hurt. "Lili...? I thought you hate me..." he asked, his voice was hoarse and weak. "I just can't shake of the feeling that deep inside you somewhere... Hwoarang still exists..." I whispered. He chuckled slightly. "He wants me to kill Blood..." I pulled away and stared at him. "How am I gonna kill Blood? Kill myself?" Hwoarang laughed.

By the time the medicine and bandages were applied, Hwoarang was coughing out blood non-stop. "Don't you have a match tomorrow?" Jin asked him. "I do? How long was I locked in there?" he groaned. "Three days," Lars yawned. "Right. Thanks for reminding me," he coughed. Hwoarang stood up but collapsed. Luckily, Steve caught him. "You can't fight, Rang..." Steve told him. "I can... Don't worry about me... I'll figure out a way..." he coughed again.

HWOARANG POV 

Nina watched me with interest in her eyes. "So... Blood... What are you? An assassin? A secret spy? Army officer?" she asked. I shrugged. "I see... Classified information... What about, I let you get laid if you win the match?" she asked seductively. "I'm not interested. You're much of a bigger whore than Anna," I snorted. Nina's eyes widened. "So you know Anna... I guess those rumors are true... You must be linked to Hwoarang then..." "What business do you have with him?" I enquired. "One of vengeance. He killed my sister after all," she sneered. Her voice made a shiver run down my back. A bell signaled the start of the match.

Due to my injuries, I was not up to my potential but I was still winning. Nina aimed a punch at my face which I was too slow to evade. The impact caused my sunglasses to fly and my hood to come of... Fuck. The whole arena fell silent as Blood's identity was revealed. Nina's eyes widened. "You..." she whispered. Seeing that she's distracted, I delivered a deadly blow to her head before dashing out of the ring. Damn. I'm screwed up now. I slowed down as I neared my room. The hallway was empty but my room door was opened. I stepped in.

"Welcome," I turned around and was greeted by Kazuya. He closed the door and locked it behind him. "Where's the pistol?" he growled. "I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled, getting into my stance. "You sure recover fast," he snorted. With as swift movement, he pulled out a pistol and shot my two knees. He pushed me on the bed and pinned me down. "Goddamnit Kazuya! Let me go!" I growled. "No," he whispered and pinned his lips on mine... WAIT WHAT THE FUCK?

My eyes widened and I struggled even more than usual, trying my best to push him off. After what seem like an eternity, he pulled away. "DUDE WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU GAY?" I spat. "No... I have no interests. Just desperate for pleasure... No matter who it comes from," he replied. Fuck. Is this freaky or what? "GET OFF ME!" I ordered. "No, my dear Uke... Unless you tell me where the pistol is..." Kazuya pulled out his dagger and trailed it down my face. Fuck. Did he just call me an Uke? He unzipped my hoodie and cut my bandages. He touched my wound, causing me to flinch. "K-Kazuya... Stop that!" I growled, gritting my teeth. Kazuya unbuttoned my jeans. "KAZUYA YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" I yelled.

Kazuya flipped me over and pulled down my pants. I squirmed uncomfortably under his weight. My knees were killing me. Kazuya spread my legs open. I whimpered as he forcefully stuck his finger into me. After a while another one slid in. He continued forcing his fingers in as I yelled in pain. He pulled my hair to turn my head. I yelped in pain. "Where's the pistol?" "I DON'T KNOW!" I lied. Kazuya's eyes narrowed. He pulled his fingers out of me. "Get ready..." he murmured.

When he was done, he grabbed my chin and tilted my face so that I was looking at him. "You still don't want to admit, huh, Blood?" he whispered in my ear. I stayed silent. "Fine then..." he murmured, transforming into devil and flying out of the window. I blinked, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Did I just get... Raped... By a guy... Who's like twice my age?

I wrapped the bloodstained blanket around my body and stood up. I had forgotten that my knees were shot. I groaned as I fell, face flat on the floor. Sighing, I crawled to the wall and leaned against it, wrapping my hands around my bleeding knees. That didn't happen... THAT DID NOT JUST FUCKING HAPPEN... So this is how women feel, huh? When they get raped... Damn.

LILI POV 

I heard shouting coming from Hwo's room. When I knocked, there was no answer. Something must be happening there. I ran to my room and took the pistol. Hwo's room was silent now. But there was still no answer. Did Kazuya kill Hwoarang? I panicked and shot the doorknob to open the door. Hwoarang was sitting on the floor and staring into space.

"H-Hwoarang...? What happened? Why the hell are you sitting there naked with only the blanket around you?" I asked, noticing his clothes strewn all over the room. I walked closer and realized that the blanket was bloodstained. His knees were bleeding. "HWOARANG? Dammit! Why are your knees bleeding?" I shrieked. "Lili, get out," he snapped. I was bewildered. What the fuck, Hwoarang? I kneeled in front of him and gave him a slap. "You did NOT just snap at me," I sighed. Hwoarang looked at me with sad eyes. "It's best if you stay away from me, Lil... Please, I don't want you getting involved in this," he whispered, taking the pistol from me. "Why?" I asked. "Cause I love you..."

Before I knew it, we were in each other's arms, pressing our lips together. Hwoarang's arms hugged my waist around tightly, like they never wanted to let go. He pulled away from my lips and started trailing kisses down my cheek and neck. I could see where this was heading but it was what I wanted. Suddenly Hwoarang pushed me away. "Sorry Lili... I just can't..." he murmured. "Why?" I asked. "I feel... So... Unclean... So wrong... Please just leave me alone... Just... Go..." he begged.

I was confused. What did he want? One moment he was telling me that he loved me and the next he was saying he didn't want this anymore... What's going on? That incident... It must have had something to do with this. He never left his room after that. Two days before his semi-final match against Jin, he disappeared. His room door was open but no one saw him. His things were all there.

"I wonder where he is..." Xiao thought aloud. "I won't be surprised that night had something to do with this," Asuka shrugged. Seriously, how can she keep up her carefree attitude in situations like this? "Kazuya is definitely involved. Is it another kidnapping?" Lars suggested. Jin nodded. "Definitely, though I don't have any idea where Kazuya is keeping him," he added. "The dungeons are empty," Alisa continued. Steve's phone rang all of a sudden. His eyes widened as he saw who it was. "HELLO? YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH WHERE ARE YOU?" Steve yelled into the phone. He stayed silent awhile. "Wait... What's that supposed to mean? HWOARANG? RANG? BLOODDDDD!" Steve stared at his phone. "He hung up... Rang needs our help... He asks us to go to the place it all began," Steve sighed. WTF? Everyone looked at Jin, expecting the answer from the Japanese genius. "We can trace the call..." he simply sighed, getting up. "Let's go to Zaibatsu HQ."

JIN POV 

What does Kazuya want with HWOARANG? Knowing my father, he obviously isn't after revenge for the death of Anna. The pistol. What's so special about it? Did it contain some top secret G-corp information? Where did he take Hwo to anyway? The place where it all began? Wtf? Seriously man, this ain't the time for puzzles, even for a genius like me. Everything just didn't add up. Nothing made sense. For Hwoarang himself to shield his true identity and be know as Blood... Some serious shit must be happening.

"In a middle of a jungle? What shit is this?" Lars gasped as we traced the call. "No wait... The jungle is the one surrounding the school!" Lili pointed out. The place where it all began... The jungle... I sat back in my chair. "I got it. It's the mountain. The place Hwoarang went missing a few days before graduation..." I explained. "Oh wow. No shit, Sherlock," Asuka sighed, blowing a bubble with her gum. "Are you trying to say you knew all along?" Steve screamed at her. "I wasn't sure!" Asuka insisted, nonchalantly. "What is your problem, Asuka? You been going all bitchy lately. What do you have against him? The two of you were really close back in school!" Alisa asked. "I just... Don't see why we need to... Err... Help a criminal..." Asuka was taken aback by her question.

Lili gave Asuka a kick to her forehead. "HE IS NOT A CRIMINAL!" she cried. "He got framed... The gun... He's protecting the world from Azzazel by keeping it and getting hurt by Kazuya... Please... Don't blame him." "What's in that gun?" Lars asked. "Some diamond to control Azzazel... I guess all the while Azzazel was in G-corp's control..." Lili sighed. "Azzazel's in G-corp's control... Kazuya has the Devil Gene... Hwoarang went missing... Hmm... I think I get it," I murmured. "What?" Xiao asked.

"If the Devil Gene has been enhanced by Azzazel, the owner would be able to control other people..." I explained. "That makes sense. So Hwoarang's being controlled. Okay can," Asuka shrugged. Damn, how I wanted to punch that nonchalant look out of Asuka and knock some sense into her... Steve'd kill me though... "But what doesn't make senes is... To control a person, the owner gotta create a... Bond with his worker thought intercourse... And to think Kazuya did it with Hwoarang is just..." I stopped trying to think of a word to fit in. "Unclean and just... Wrong..." Xiao snapped. Lili's eyes widened. "What is it, Lili? You look like you're gonna burst," Steve sighed. "Unclean and wrong... Those were the words Rang used the other day... That night... And when I think about it... At first the door was locked and Hwoarang was screaming at someone to stop something... Then when I went it, he was well... Wrapped in a blanket or else he'd be naked... And he was kinda crying to himself about being unclean and wrong..." she remembered.

Asuka started laughing. "I KNEW HE WAS GAY!" Steve clenched his fist and gave her a resounding punch on her face. Asuka stared at her boyfriend in fear. "SHUT UP ASUKA! Look, I know why you're doing all these ok? Just. Stop. Stop with your pretense. You love Hwoarang. Just fucking admit it! You never really loved me!" he accused her. Asuka stayed silent and clutched her cheek. "I don't understand... If she loves Hwo then why is she so mean?" Alisa asked. "Cause Hwoarang chose Lili. She can't forgive him for that..." I replied. Everyone turned to me. "Well, I guess that's how I would have felt if Xiao had chosen Hwo instead of me," I chuckled. "Why would I choose him?" Xiao insisted, "it's not like he loves me or anything!" I chuckled again, "Well, he did. You don't seriously think our rivalry was the only reason he hated me, right?" "WHAT SO HWO DOESN'T LOVE ME?" Lili wailed. "He loves you Lili. This all happened before you came into the picture... Let's say, Tekken 3 or Tekken 4?" Steve replied. "You know about too, huh, Fox?" I asked. "Well duh. Hwoarang was practically transparent," Steve laughed. "Steve..." Asuka whispered. Steve turned to her. "You misunderstand... I do love you but at the same time... I still don't know why he prefers her.. well, them over me... What do I lack?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. "Duh. You lack a feminine and cute side," Lars scoffed. Steve hugged her. "Nevermind about that then... You still have me, don't you?"

LILI POV 

"So this is the place where you fought with Azzazel? Cool!" Xiao squealed. "We gotta climb up! Come on," Jin urged us. It was seriously a tiring climb, taking us around 2 hours to reach up. "Damn, Hwoarang's most probably dead by now," Steve sighed as he slumped onto the ground. Lars observed the surroundings. "I guess they must be in that cave..." he pointed out. Jin nodded and walked towards the gave with everyone close behind.

"Welcome. We've been expecting you," Kazuya greeted. Hwoarang was standing behind him, with his usual Blood outfit. "LET RANG GO!" Steve growled. "That is impossible. Hwoarang's not here, only Blood," he smirked. Seeing our confused faces, he continued, "Jin, don't tell me you haven't figured it out." Jin sighed. "It's true then... Guess he really is ill..." Everyone turned and look at him like he was crazy. "Hwoarang is suffering from Multiple Personality Disorder... All thanks to me," Kazuya chuckled. "Right. Blood's not only and alias like what we and Hwoarang think. It's actually his other personality. I guess it only appears at times when Hwoarang is really desperate. It's kinda obvious that it's influencing Hwoarang too..." Jin continued. "So Hwoarang doesn't know he's ill?" Alisa asked. "Nope. He thinks that Blood's just an alias he's using... But I guess all that fear and anger in him created another person. One who's not afraid of anything and is obsessed with killing me," Kazuya replied. "It was kind of obvious to me as he really wasn't bothered about the fact that I lost to him," Jin continued. "Is there... Any way to cure this?" I asked.

Hwoarang's ill? I can't believe it. No way. How could he be mentally ill? It makes him into some crazy person. No no no. Not Hwoarang. This is impossible! But it all made sense... From the moment Hwoarang left school... This thing must have surfaced. It must have controlled him. Get him to sign as Blood and take part in KOIFT, just to beat Kazuya! This is insane. Jin looked at me, "Well, yeah. If we give him what he wants..." Lars sighed, "And how? He's controlled by Kazuya now. There's no way he can kill Kazuya!" Kazuya chuckled. "Happy quarreling... I got work to do. Blood, make sure NO ONE comes to interfere." He walked out.

Blood took out his sunglasses. His lifeless eyes were blazing red. "We gotta stop Kazuya!" Xiao insisted. "But how? It's gonna be impossible to defeat Blood!" I insisted. Asuka stepped forward. "I'll take care of him. You guys go," she smirked. "Suka! There's no way you'll win!" Steve yelled. "Don't worry. She'll take out her anger on Hwo here. Come on," Lars urged.

We ran after Kazuya, praying that Asuka will be able to hold Blood off for long enough. By the time we reached Kazuya, he was already in his Devil form and Azzazel had been awaken. Damn. Now what?

"Split up," Lars ordered. "Alisa, Lil. You two go after the diamond. Steve and Xiao, DISTRACT Azzazel. Jin and I will take on Kazuya." Alisa and I waited as the others got into their fights. We had better hurry! It won't be good if everyone dies. I could not help but worry about Asuka.

Alisa started pulling me towards the diamonds. Kazuya and Azzazel did not notice us but someone else did. I screamed as I felt someone pull my hair. "Alisa! Go get the diamonds!" I yelled. She nodded and started to fly towards them. I turned around and gasped. "BLOOD? What the fuck? What happened to Asuka?" He smirked and grabbed my neck. I tried to pry his hands open but no... He was too strong. "Fuck you, you idiot. Let me go!" I kicked my legs helplessly as he lifted me off the ground. Fortunately, Blood was distracted by Kazuya's scream. I kicked him where it would hurt the most and as expected, he let me go and glared at me with hateful eyes. I looked around. Azzazel was gone. Alisa has destroyed the diamonds and was aiming a missile at Kazuya. Just as Kazuya and Lars dashed away, a missile exploded. Kazuya was instantly vaporized.

STEVE POV 

Yeah! Awesome! We did it! I was beaming all the way... That was until I saw Hwoarang... Blood... Whoever he was and realized Suka was missing. Blood/Rang stood up and looked around. "God, what happened?" he groaned. "Hwoarang! Where's Asuka?" Lars asked, urgently. "How the hell would I know? Can someone tell me what happened?" Hwoarang asked. Fuck. Did something happen to Asuka? I ran out of the cave and to the place they fought.

There she was. Unconscious. My yes widened as I kneeled beside her and start shaking her. There was a pistol in her hand. Hell, don't ask me where she got it from. She must have gotten so desperate she tried to shoot him... Wait. Is she even alive? I checked for pulse, heartbeat, breathing... Anything... Nothing. No... How could Hwoarang do this?

"Steve?" I heard him. That hateful bastard. I took the pistol from Asuka. "Steve! At least you tell me what's going on! Hell, is Suka all right?" he asked. Fuck you. You still have the guts to ask? I turned around and shot his shoulder with the pistol. "YOU STILL DARE TO ASK ME THAT? YOU BASTARD. YOU KILLED HER. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled. Rang's eyes were closed and his head hung... In embarrassment? Defeat? Fear? I don't know. "Very well, Fox. I'll see you soon..." he replied, his voice sending shivers down my spine. Rang opened his eyes. They were red and blazing with intensity greater than before. "Thank you. You have helped me to awaken fully... Now, Blood will get his long awaited vengeance. On the Mishimas and on the world," he sneered and walked away. "Well down Steve," came a sarcastic voice behind me. "Jin! I didn't..." I sighed. The rest were with him. They were all sharing horrified looks. Except for Jin... How the hell does that bastard remain so calm and composed?

"Looks like the devil's found a new host," Lars stated. What? "That's obvious. Hwoarang's ailment should be cured now that Kazuya's dead," Jin continued. "But since Hwoarang doesn't have the Mishima blood, we don't have to worry about a Devil Hwoarang coming. Though the Devil is using all of Hwoarang's anger to drive him to do its dirty work..." Jin's phone beeped and he glanced at it. "Well well well. Looks like Blood's withdrew from the tournament..." Jin announced. "That makes the two of us the finalists, by default," Lars continued. "It sure does... It seems we have a murdered on the loose. We'll catch him," Jin grinned. What the hell is wrong with him? THAT'S SCARY! "NOOOOOO!" Lili wailed. "Lili, listen. From this instance onwards, Hwoarang is dead. He died the moment Kazuya stole his soul. You have to forget him," Alisa instructed. "That goes for you too, Steve!" Xiao continued. Damn, when did that girl get so matured? "Now what?" I asked. "We gotta catch him... Let's hope he's not too smart. That'll be hard," Lars sighed. "Nope. That'll be fun. I hope he's not too dumb..." Jin corrected. Ok Jin, what do you think this is? Death Note? Xiao seemed to have had the same idea. "OMG COOL! That's so Death Note! Jin's L... Hwo's Kira! And... LARS CAN BE NEAR AND STEVE CAN BE MELLO AND LILI WOULD BE MISA AND ALISA CAN BE LINDER AND I'LL BE WATARI!" she cheered. Seriously Xiao? You want to be an old man? "Xiao, get a hold of yourself. This isn't some dumb anime. It's our lives you bimbo," Lili snapped.

**Epilogue **

The motorbike swerved between cars at a dangerous speed of 250km/h. The hooded rider took no notice of the drivers that were cussing at him for cutting their way or almost cause them to meet in an accident. Since when did he care about anything? He had a mission to accomplish. Vengeance had to be achieved and he had to prove his worth to the world. "Just wait till I get my hands on G-corp and Mishima Zaibatsu. The world will crumble before your very eyes and you can't stop me... Jin..." he spat the last word out with all the anger and hatred he had in him. His red eyes blazing, he went to plan his next move.

_**End of Blood, Part 1 of the Blood Trilogy**_

So now the Devil is in control of Hwoarang! In part 2, G-Corporation, Hwoarang will try to take over G-corp. Will he succeed? ^^ ps: I just had to include the mentions of Death Note! I love it too much. There'll be more, I guess...

Pss: and abt the rape thing... I didn't know what got over me but I decided that a little yaoi would make this more interesting. :P


End file.
